Wheel weight assemblies are used in agricultural tractors or similar vehicles. Some such wheel weight assemblies are time consuming and difficult to mount. Some such assemblies include long bolts. These bolts must be inserted through holes in the wheel from the inside so that the bolt shanks which extend outwardly from the rim droop downwardly by gravity. It is very difficult to slip the holes in the weights over the bolts, because the heavy weight must be lifted and held in place while the holes are aligned with the bolts.
Another commercially available wheel weight assembly includes one or two weights which are attached to the wheel using a stud-type bolt that protrudes through the wheel and then through the weight. Successive weights are attached to the previous weights using bolts. This makes weight removal time consuming and re-torquing difficult.
Another wheel weight assembly is described in UK patent application GB 2452531A. This design requires removable centering cones in order to position an outer weight relative to an inner weight.
It would be desirable to provide a wheel weight assembly wherein the outer weight is centered on members which are integral to the starter weight, not removable members. It would also be desirable to provide a wheel weight assembly wherein the outer weight and inner weight use a common set of bolts. Such an assembly should not interfere with the attachment or detachment of the vehicle wheel. Such an assembly should also be easy to attach and economical to produce. Such an assembly should also allow for a large variance in the amount of weight attached to the wheel.